Truth Or Dare: Cullen Style
by xxTwilightISLifexx
Summary: Bella goes over the Cullen's house for a 'nice' game of Truth Or Dare. But what happens when trouble stirs? I suck at summaries but it's a good read. First fanfic so be easy...LOL. xD
1. Chapter 1 : The Rules

**Truth or Dare: Cullen Style**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. :(**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Rules**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at home waiting for Edward, in my room. I heard a quick SWOOSH noise and instantly saw Edward sitting next to me. "Hello love," he whispered into my ear. I shivered and smiled. "Hey Edward," I said. He turned my head with his finger and I was instantly blushing. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "What have you been doing today, Bella?" He asked in a whisper against my lips. He was dazzling me. I was getting lost in his beauty, staring contently at his perfect marble lips, messy, gorgeous hair, those liquid topaz eyes….

"BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I suddenly heard. I snapped back to reality and noticed my surroundings. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, and a big, curly haired, dimple faced man was standing in front of me with a huge smile. I sighed. "Emmett, was there a reason for yelling?" His smile falls. "Bella, why are you so mean to me?" He says quietly. I look at Edward, he looked annoyed.

"Emmett, I wasn't bein-," Interruptance.

"BELLA. We are playing a game back at the house, the Cullen house of course. Anyways, you in?" Emmett was speaking so fast I barely caught what he said.

"What game?" My curiosity spiked.

Edward finally spoke. "Emmett, she won't be able to play this game. She's human, the way we play-," Another interruptance by Emmett. "Edward, stop being a prude. We can change the rules," he paused then continued with an evil grin, "And, Bella dear, we are playing 'Truth Or Dare: Cullen Style'."

I was a little reluctant. Truth or Dare: Cullen Style? Ahhh, what the hell. "Sure Emmett!" I smiled. Edward looked concerned and worried. "Bella, I don't think you should play. This game may be a little too intense and I really don't want you to get hurt, love." GRR. I love Edward but he is just so overprotective sometimes. "Edward," I put my puppy face on and continued, "I won't get hurt. There are strong, indestructible vampires to protect me from any danger. Please?" Edward had his thinking face on. Emmett was getting very impatient. Edward finally said yes. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He forced a small smile and stood up. "LET'S GO!"Emmett screamed excitedly. We all headed outside to head to the Cullen home.

Fifteen minutes later we were there and Alice was smiling on the stairs. I got out of the car with Emmett and Edward. "Bella," Alice said as she hugged me. Edward stalked inside of the house; while on the other hand, Emmett was bouncing like a rabbit with excitement. Alice giggled and pulled, more like dragged me into the house. I saw that Carlisle and Esme were not at the house. "Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked. "They are on vacation for some…alone time." Jasper said with a sheepish smile. I chuckled. Eww.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the loveseat, Alice was relaxing on the sofa while Jasper was laying his head on her lap, and Edward was on the recliner sitting with a glum expression. I walked over and sat on his lap. I whispered in his ear, "Edward, please stop being such a party pooper. I'm not going to die. It's a game. Please?" He ran his free hand that wasn't around my waist through his hair. "I'm sorry Bella. I won't be like this anymore. I'm just a bit worried." I smiled and reassured his with a kissed. That got him to relax.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone listen up. Since we have one new player, Bella of course, we have to go over the rule and change them a bit," Emmett said as everyone turned their attention to him. Emmett explained the rules.

Rule One: Every dare must stay in the continental U.S.

Rule Two: You cannot dare the person who gave you the dare.

Rule Three: The dare cannot last longer than 4 hours.

Rule Four: You cannot get into any trouble with the law.

Rule Five: You cannot dare anyone to do anything that may harm anyone. (For me of course.)

Rule Six: No dares that contain sexual intercourse. (Edward would add that dare.)

Rule Seven: No using your strength, speed, or extra power to complete a dare unless asked to.

"Alright so since Bella is a noob at this, she should go first," Emmett said with a grin. Oh hell no, he did not just call me a noob! He did. "Okay Emmett, Truth OR Dare?" I said evilly. I'll show him.

* * *

**Okiee. I seriously need some ideas for Bella's dare to Emmett so please please please..(5000000 begs of 'please' later...) leave a review, telling me what you think and leave an idea for Bella's dare to Emmett. Yes, I will mention who gave me the idea. :D Kay..So... Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Emmett's Dare

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Twilight! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. Sheesh. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Two : Emmett's Dare**

_Previously:_

_BPOV_

"_Alright so since Bella is a noob at this, she should go first," Emmett said with a grin. Oh hell no, he did not just call me a noob! He did. "Okay Emmett, Truth OR Dare?" I said evilly. I'll show him._

* * *

**EPOV**

Pfft. Seriously. This human thinks she can really scare me. Well she's dumb. Edward growled at me, quiet enough so Bella couldn't hear. _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD. _I scream to him. To make sure he does, I start thinking about last night with Rose. He showed me a face of disgust, and I smiled triumphantly. "Helllo! Emmett! Truth or Dare?" Bella yelled. I smiled wide, and challenged her with my eyes. "Dare. Give me your best shot." Bella narrowed her eyes to think. All of a sudden, Alice burst out in laughter, as did Edward. "Bella! That dare is PERFECT!" Alice squealed. Edward agreed. Stupid mind reader AND future seeker. Edward grinned.

"Alright Emmett, my dare to you is to dress up in Rosalie's clothes, with a wig, go on the street of Seattle and hit on every old guy that you see. How's that for a noob?" Bella. Was. EVIL. Everyone started to crack up except me and Rose. "BELLA! Why the hell did you dare him to do that? NOW HE'S GOING TO RIP MY CLOTHES!" Rose screamed while growling at Bella. Bella cringed back into Edward. Jasper finally spoke up, "Rose, back off. She didn't do it to intentionally target you. Not everything is about you." Bella was in shock, but still managed to thank Jasper. He smiled, and said, "Yah welcome ma'am," in his cheesiest southern drawl yet. Edward chuckled at me. Rose was seething in anger, but she said nothing else. "Why do you hate me Bella?" I asked in sadness of having to do the dare.

"'Cause you called me a noob," was her answer. I sighed and went upstairs to start getting dressed. Might as well go sexy with this one. I grabbed a sparkly red dress with some seven inch stiletto heels (silver straps), and a black wig. I put this on quickly with some blood red lipstick and walked downstairs in anger. Everyone almost died (again, not counting Bella), laughing. I waited for them to stop. Jasper barely recovered and said, "Looking sexy, Em." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks Jazz, I'll return this to your closet and dresser as soon as I'm done with it," I growled sarcastically. Everyone started to laugh again. Annoying idiots. "Let's go guys," Bella choked out. We all head outside and piled into my Jeep.

Twenty minutes later we were in Seattle. THERE WERE TONS OF OLD PEOPLE HERE FOR SOME WEIRD REASON! I looked to Edward for an explanation. FAST. He laughed and said, "Today is 'Senior Citizen's Day,' so Bella picked a great dare." Bella blushed and kissed his lips lightly. I groaned and parked the car. We all got out and I started my dare. Alice, of course brought a video camera. I sighed. I spotted the first old man. He was very thin and fragile looking with a long white beard and glasses. He kind of looked like Santa but not fat. I stalked closer to him, hoping not to give him a heart attack. He looked at me in disgust.

"Hey big daddy, want to come to my place tonight?" I asked seductively. The gang was giggling like little girls and the man was shocked and disgusted. "Young man, I do not want to go to your place tonight! I suggest you go away or I shall burn you to the ground! DOWN WITH THE GAYS!" (A/N: I am not homophobic. I love all gays, bisexuals, and lesbians. :] Carry on. ) The old man yelled. I gasped in mock horror and walked away. The whole group was holding onto their sides, howling with laughter. "One down, a whole lot more to go, Em!" Edward shouted. I rushed away from him to find another elderly man. He was fat, like really fat, small eyes, gray hair, a goatee, and a freckled face. I walked over to him and forced a sexy smirk. The man blushed. _Uhm…What the shit? Is he gay?_ I looked to Edward for some kind of reassurance but he threw his head back and laughed. Great. This dude was gay. I growled angrily (too low for him to hear). I continued to flirt. "Hey man, what your name?" I asked the old guy, while batting my eyelashes. He giggled, and stuttered out, "Henry. What's yours young man?"

"Emmett," I answered simply. He smiled and blushed again. I sighed and just walked away. Everyone took great satisfaction on what just happened. "C'mon, can we just finish and go home?" They all nodded and said yes at all different times.

Three hours of flirting with old crusty men later, we finally were in the car driving home. I ran out the car, inhuman speed, and took of these horrible clothes and girly makeup. I put on some MAN clothes, and went downstairs. I looked at the time, 9:46 p.m. Bella was yawning and Edward was holding her bridal style. "Hey, Em? Can we finish this tomorrow, Bella is really tired," Edward whispered. I smiled and nodded. More time to think of my dare for him tomorrow. Edward slightly widened his eyes before he headed out the door. Alice smiled and went upstairs with Jasper, hand in hand. Rosalie creeped over to me suggestively. I raised my eyebrow. "Want to see me try on that black wig?" She asked in a whisper in my ear. I smiled and lifted her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Bella was over with Edward again. Everyone greeted her and immediately got ready for the game. I stole a glance at Edward. He looked nervous. He should be. Haha. Yeah that's right Eddie. Be afraid. He glared at me in anger with a 'just-get-on-with-it' look. So I did. "Eddie boy, Truth OR Dare?"

* * *

**HAHA funny! REVIEW _ xD Lmao. Please gimmie an idear for Emmett's dare to Eddie boy. Your name shall be mentioned. Lol. REVIEEEEEW .**


	3. AN : Sorry Please Read

** A/N:**

* * *

**Okay guys. I'm sorry. :( I have intense writers block but the third chapter should be up in about one more day. Sorry. And btw, Chapter four…is going to be a dare for Rosalie from Edward soo if you have an ideas, just leave me a message or a review saying what it should be. Thanks and sorry again.**

**Melmoo(:**


	4. Chapter 3 : Edward's Dare

**Chapter 3: Edward's Dare**

**Disclaimer: No people. I don't own Twilight. Just the storyline ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Before:_

_The next morning, Bella was over with Edward again. Everyone greeted her and immediately got ready for the game. I stole a glance at Edward. He looked nervous. He should be. Haha. Yeah that's right Eddie. Be afraid. He glared at me in anger with a 'just-get-on-with-it' look. So I did. "Eddie boy, Truth OR Dare?"_

_

* * *

_

**EdPOV**

"Dare Emmett," I said in a sigh of frustration. I didn't even want to play in the first place. Great. Emmett is blocking his mind so I don't know what he is thinking. Alice burst out into laughter once again, but quickly blocks her mind by singing Dirty Diana in French:

**(Just Skip If You Don't Wanna See It xD)**

Oh No... Oh No... Oh No...

Vous ne serez jamais me rendre rester

Donc prendre votre poids hors de moi

Je sais tout votre déplacement

Donc ne vous juste laissez moi être

J'ai été ici Times avant Mais j'étais trop

aveugles à voir Que vous séduire tout homme.

Cette fois-ci, vous ne me séduire

Elle est l'avis c'est OK Hey Baby

que vous veuillez. J'ai les images que vous voulez

Je suis la chose que vous devez Elle Me Deep

consultation dans les les yeux.

Elle est Touchine Me So pour démarrer

Elle dit qu'il n'y a No Turnine précédent

Elle Me Trapped dans son cœur.

Diana sale, Nah Diana sale, Nah Diana sale, N° Diana sale Let Me Be !

Oh No... Oh No... Oh No...

Elle aime les garçons dans le Bande

Elle sait quand ils sont à la ville

Fan de chaque musicien après Le Rideau

Comes Down Elle attend en ont Portes Pour

les personnes qui ont de prestige Qui promesse

Fortune et renommée, une vie. C'est donc insouciante

Elle est l'avis c'est OK Hey Baby What You Want I ' ll Be

votre nuit Lovin ' Thing I ' ll Be The Freak que

vous pouvez font obstacle aux vecteurs Et je

ne garde pas ce que vous Dire I Want To Go Too Far I ' ll Be Your tout

Si faire de Me A Star

Diana sale, Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

N° Diana sale... Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

N° Diana sale... Diana ! Diana !

Diana sale ! Il s'agit de Dia.. .Aa.. .Aa... Allez!

Elle dit I Have To Go Home

Hâtives je suis Real Tired vous

voir Mais je la haine Sleepin'Alone Pourquoi

ne pas vous venez avec Me J'ai dit à la maison

de mon bébé. Elle est probablement inquiet Ce soir

Je n'appel sur le téléphone pour Dire que je suis Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me, Elle dit que je suis tout Yours Ce

soir À qui j'exécutées pour le téléphone.

Baby sayine que je suis Alright J'ai dit mais déverrouiller la porte,

Parce que j'ai oublié de la clé, Elle dit qu'il n'est pas disponible Précédent Car il est

en sommeil avec Me

Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

N° Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale,

Nah Diana sale... Allez! Allez! Allez! Allez!...

**(Ok, Now read here if you skipped xD)**

I groaned in annoyance. "ALICE. Stop singing Dirty Diana in French." She giggled. Emmett finally came up with a dare. "Okay I got it. I dare you to go on a date with Jessica, and while we are there on the date with her, Jasper has to send waves of lust to her." He had an evil smirk on his EVIL face. Bella was slouching and her face looked worried. "Emmett, I can't do this…," I whispered. "Uhm. Dude. It's what you have to do. Or you CAN suffer the consequences…" He trailed off.

"Fine!" I growl. Bella gave me Jessica's number and stalked off to the couch once again. I dial her number and she answers after three rings.

"Hello?" She asked. Her voice irritated me so much.

"Hi, this is Edward," I spit out angrily.

"Edward? Cullen?" She gasped excitedly.

"No this is Edward Norton from the Hulk," I growled sarcastically.

"HAHA! Oh Edward you are so funny. So why did you call?" She asked. I can picture her vile finger twirling her crap brown hair in excitement.

"We are going on a date. Tonight. Eight o'clock. Be at La Bella. Bye." I hung up.

"Oh Eddie's got a date with Jessica!" Rosalie sang in her EVIL voice. EVERYONE IS EVIL. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 pm. Eight hours until the dreadful date. Bella was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was very quiet and looked worried. I sat down next to her on the couch. "Bella, love, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I was afraid she was jealous or something. "Yes Edward," She says quietly. I sighed. "Are you sure?" She turned to look at me and said, "I really hate the fact that Jessica is going to get the wrong idea, that's all." I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Love, she may get the wrong idea but I will never change my mind." She smiled back and said, "I hope not." She blushed and went to the bathroom. I sighed. Time to wait for this dreadful dare to be put into action.

It was 7:45 pm. Everyone piled into my Volvo (Who knows how everyone fit) as I started to drive away. We made it to the restaurant, _La Bella,_ and instantly saw Jessica there. She was so skanky. She had a turquoise short knit dress on **(A/N: The dress is on my profile if you would like to see what a whore Jessica is. ^_^)** heavy (UGLY) makeup which made her look even more fake, and an obviously OBVIOUS fake ass. Everyone started laughing hysterically when they saw her.

_Hey Eddie, looks like Kim Kardashian is here for you!_ Emmett screamed to me in his mind. I glared at him. Idiot. I walked up to Jessica and greeted her politely. She smiled; fake smiled of course, and said, "OHMIGAWD! Edward you are here! You look so hot." This was going to be a long night.

Inside the restaurant Jessica and I had gotten a table close to the exit, and so did the rest of the gang, to watch this disaster unfold. I looked at my watch. It was only 8:10. Crap. Okay. You can do this Edward.

"SO EDDIE! Why did you finally decide to ask me out? Was Bella getting boring? She is a downer…she ruins every chance of fun I try to offer…" Her voice trailed off. God did her breath smell bad. I suppressed a growl. "NO. We just thought we could take some time apart. And don't talk about her that way." _Or I'll rip your throat out, little bitch._ Whoa! Did I just think those thoughts? She really got me angry. She smiled like the idiot she is and simply said sorry. The waitress finally came up to the table. "Hello sir, ma'am, my name is Samantha. How may I help you this evening?" She said with a small smile. She was very tall, about 6'2, she had green eyes and jet black hair, cut into a Joan Jett hairstyle, and she was slightly blushing. She looked like she was about twenty years old. _Oh. That man is cute. I wonder if he is with this horrible skank, he looks too good for her._ She thought. I smiled up at her. She reminded me slightly of Angela Weber, so nice and smart. Jessica ordered her food and I passed. The waitress left with a smile and wink. I turn back to Jessica. Of course she is looking at herself into a mirror. I was seriously about to leave. I was so annoyed. I turned to the table behind me. Emmett was booming with laughter which scared many people. Everyone else was laughing so hard, they didn't even make a sound.

The waitress came back 15 minutes later with Jessica's food. I cringed from Jessica's breath and the food mixed together. If I could puke on spot, I would. She ate the food in a matter of 10 minutes. PIG. She smiled at me and there was a hunk of beef in her teeth. I tried not to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"So Edward, how was this evening with me and not Bella?" She batted her eyelashes and flashes another smile.

I coughed to cover up my near hysteria and said, "It was quite interesting."

She giggled like the skank she is and stood up. I paid the check that came with the meal. The nice waitress came by and said thank you. _Haha. That idiot has piece of meat in her teeth._ She thought while smirking. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I nearly died again of laughter. I even heard the Cullens and Bella laughing too. Jessica stood there like the bimbo she is. I quickly but hardly contained my laughter and said, "Goodnight Jessica." I stumbled out of the restaurant laughing with the rest of the group. We all once again piled into my Volvo and rode home.

It was a quiet drive home, despite of what dared I just had. We got and I looked for Bella. She was smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and walked in the house with her. Everyone was sitting somewhere in the living room. Bella sat on my lap. It was now Rosalie's time to suffer. "Rose, Truth OR Dare." I grinned evilly as I saw her posture shift uncomfortably. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Bwahaha! Sorry I took forever to write this :( I feel like crap. But if I gots more reviews giving ideas I wouldaa been finee! :[ AHA. Nah. I love you guys so I wouldn't blame you. REVIEW!**

** Melmoo(;**


	5. AN : UHM! READ!

**A/N:**

* * *

**Okay guys, I seriously need your help! What is this? i love you guys but seriously, I'm dying over here! I have no absolute dare for Rosalie from Edward! Please help, or this story can't continue, Dx**

**Melmooo(:**


End file.
